Let You Go
by IAmLordVoldemort2
Summary: Nico is out to lunch with Will when he runs into someone from his past. One Shot. Brief Solangelo. Read and Review! (::)


"McDonald's?" Will asked, looking at the giant red and yellow building. "You're really in the mood for McDonald's?"

The two had stopped for lunch in the middle of some strawberry deliveries they were making for Chiron.

Nico lightly elbowed his boyfriend in the stomach. "Don't judge me! You took me to Taco Bell last week! That place is just as unhealthy."

Will shrugged. "To be fair, Taco Bell doesn't pretend to be healthy. I'm pretty sure _Fourth Meal_ is a registered trade mark. In what world is a fourth meal healthy?"

Nico pulled open the glass door. "Just go in."

Nico and Will had sat in the back talking while they ate for about an hour. Nobody really went back there except for one person to return a Red Box rental.

* * *

><p>They were on their way back to the camp van that was labeled <em>Delphi's Strawberries<em>.

There was a mother with a small toddler walking up to the building.

"Mommy! We _have_ to get him a Happy Meal and a Coke!" She whined. "It's the only way to get him to remember me!"

"Bia. Your friend is only imaginary. He can't actually eat a Happy Meal." The mother sounded stressed.

The little dark haired girl stopped in her place- the middle of the parking lot- and stamped her foot. "He is real!"

"Bia, please get out of the street and stop making a scene."

"He's real!" She insisted. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Bia, out of the parking lot, now." Her mother ordered firmly. "This is not the time or place"

"No! You _never_ believe me about _anything_!" Bia turned and ran from her mother, toward the main road.

Her mother called after her, though she was unable to follow because of her four inch heels. "Bia!"

Nico was watching when he saw a large truck turn into the parking lot. It was speeding and swerving as if the driver was very drunk. Bia was going to be run over._  
><em>

Will insisted Nico keep the Underworld-y stuff to minimum simply to prevent another scare. That was almost three years ago. _Screw doctor's orders_. Nico decided. He threw himself into the shadow of the camp van, and came out the shadow of a large pine tree. His arms wrapped around the little girl, and they rolled out of the way of the drunk driver.

The woman gasped and shuffled as quickly as she cold in her heels.

Bia seemed alright, just a little stunned.

The woman pulled her daughter into a hug, fussing over the little girl at the same time as expressing thanks to Nico.

"It was nothing." Nico muttered quietly.

Bia stared curiously up at the son of Hades, her eyebrows were furrowed. She seemed to come to a realization.

She pulled away from her mother and wrapped her arms around the son of Hades' legs. "Thank you, Nico!"

He stiffened. How did this girl know his name?

"I'm sorry." The woman said. "Nico is her imaginary friend."

"He's not imaginary! And he's not my friend! He's my brother!"

_Brother? _Nico looked down at the girl. Suddenly her shiny black hair and dark brown eyes seemed so familiar that it hurt. _Bia_... It felt like his heart was being run over by a bulldozer. "Bianca?"

The woman raised her eyebrows, and her demeanor changed as if Nico was planning to kidnap the girl.

The girl just smiled and wrapped her arms tighter, practically cutting off the circulation to his feet. "I knew you's remembered me! I love you, Nico!"

Nico bent down, almost robotically, and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry I left you." She whispered to him.

"It's okay."

"Bianca, we have to go." Her mother was obviously uncomfortable with Nico's presence now, despite the fact he had save Bianca's life.

"I want to stay with you." She said, refusing to let go.

Nico did have the urge to take Bianca with him, but he knew it was wrong. She was a toddler now, with a new mother and a new life. "Bianca, you should go with your _mamma_ now."

"I don't wanna leave you again."

"Go." He said.

"No. I love you."

Nico unclasped her arms and gave her hands to her mother. She fought the entire time, but her attempts were futile.

"Nico!"

"Don't go running in the street anymore." Was all Nico said. "Someone won't always be around to save you."

"Nico, please!"

Her mother was pulling her away, into the restaurant.

Nico returned to Will and silently took his seat in shotgun.

_I love you too, Bianca._ He whispered to himself in his head. _But it's time for me to let you go._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! <strong>

**I would LOVE some reviews right now! Flames; Criticism; Compliments; All TOTALLY ACCEPTED!**

**I'm also accepting requests! Leave a brief plot idea (for a one shot) in a review!**

****And check out my other stories (and leave more reviews!) on my profile!****

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Have you read Blood of Olympus yet? What did you think? (I have read it, so don't be wary of spoilers!)**

**FREE COOKIES FOR ANYONE WHO LEAVES A REVIEW!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
